Alpha wolves
by Murder Rose
Summary: Summary is inside. Its kind of Long. Multiple Pairings Slash and het. Enjoy and Review. It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on.
1. Why do You Care

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quil (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/?

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story has homosexual and heterosexuals relationships and later on I will poll if I should include Mpreg. Please no flamers and at least give my story a chance. I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quiet)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break,and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hate Monday's. I hate Monday's because no matter how early I wake up and shower, I'm still tired. Even if I've slept those important full eight hours. I'm still groggy and not under any circumstance a morning person. Anyway, this fine morning I got up, showered, had a pop tart and then waited for Bella and her lame ass truck to pick me up.

Of course she picked me up late. Bitch. I love her so don't even look at me like that.

Another reason I hate Monday's is I have to got back to that hell hole called school. You see I'm quite an easy bully target. I'm barely 5'4 which is short compared to the fucking giants that walk around this state. Luckily I have Quil, and Seth to endure this with me. Actually I think Seth may be shorter than me. I have to measure that.

Anyway I'm not happy with Monday's and I never will be.

Oh great I've just arrived at the daytime prison for Adolescents.

Quil and Seth are already chilling on the school steps... with Mike and Tyler already being douche bags. Oh great fun.

Before I can even get out of the fucking car Bells is dragging me toward the her best friends in the Cullen Crowd.

Did I mention I hate Bella's friends and her boyfriend. No? Well I do. They just put me off for some unknown reason. I feel like I can never trust them. Plus I know from the way they all glare at me the feeling is mutual.

I quickly give Bella an Excuse to leave her and the Cullen's behind. She accepts this and continues on with a lovely conversation as I walk toward Quill and Seth.

**The **group of hot guys walk past me, and I try to pretend I'm not staring but it just baffles me that they can be that nice looking and tan. They're fucking giants and I can't help but wonder if all they height in our shared native American genes went to them instead of Quil, Seth and Me.

Anyway, they're pretty much the hot guys and did I mention they all live on the reservation. No? Well they do and for some reason they are always at my house consulting about something with My dad, Seth's dad and Quil's Great Gran Dad.

I've only talked to Sam once and that was when I bumped into him in the tiny ass hallway at my house. I know not the most important moment.

Any I will my feet to keep moving because I'm sure if I stand and stare any longer I will bore a hole into there bodies. I quickly fast walk toward Seth and Quill. I give Mike and Tyler and death glare and watch them glare back but leave me too my friends.

"Bad Morning?" Seth always was one for small talk.

"Seth Come on, when has Jake ever had a good morning?" Quil said with a grin my way. Anyone else would have said that and I would have punched them for it. But not Quil or Seth. They're an exception to the rule.

I throw my grin back at them "True. I'll give you credit for that one."

The bell rings signaling first period starts in 10 minutes goes off, alerting The guys and everyone else in the parking to move to lockers and then class.

We're about to leave our lockers when I'm shoved into that lockers causing all my stuff to scatter across the hallway floor. The hall erupts into laughs while Seth and Quil lean down to help retrieve my fallen stuff. I'm about to turn around and tell the asshole who bumped into me off but someone beat me to the punch. No not Bella. Not a Teacher. But... Sam. _**The Sam**_. _**Sam**_ Fucking _**Uley**_.

He's got Mike pinned to a locker, feet dangling of the ground. Everyone is quiet including Seth, Quil, and Me, but that might be because our jaws are on the ground.

"Apologize before I make you." Sam growls out. Mike being the idiot that he is tries to push Sam off. Which he is unsuccessful at. "What you gonna do?" Mike attempts to bring some of his Macho-ness back but Sam leans forward and says something that causes the color to vanish from his face. He starts to vigorously nod his head, so Sam drops him. Mike scurries over to where Seth, Quil and I are standing.

"Sorry Black, My mistake, I uh... tripped you know how clumsy I can be" He starts picking my stuff off the floor before, hightailing out the hallway. Now that the drama is over, the hallways start to clear but 3 minutes later Seth, Quil and I are still standing at my locker, completely confused on what just occurred.

After a minute or two we are broken from our confused thought by none other than same and the boys or the gang or you know who I'm talking about.

"You ok?" Sam ask with some concerned buried under the rich voice of his. I nod, still kinda staring. "Good. Tell me if he messes with you guys again" I nod Again. He smiles for like a millisecond then heads down the hall to where-ever the hell he go's.

I finally come back to reality when Seth and Quil start pulling me to science complaining that we'll be late if we don't hurry up. Seth splits off to head to his 10th grade classing leaving me and Quil trying to out run the bell.

When I finally take my seat in the very back of the class the first thought that comes to my head is;

**Why the hell did he care?**

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

Damn. Damn. Damn.

How could I have been so out of control as to do that. I mean he doesn't even know he's destined to be my mate. I'm always talking about the guys being in more control of themselves and I'm the one who lost it.

Stupid Move. Stupid Mistake. Stupid Sam.

"If your going to continue to beat yourself up for protecting you imprint, at least stop making those faces that cause little children to cry." Jared states from his seat next to me. With their advanced hearing from hearing the comment, Paul and Embry start to snicker, which causes Mr. Rowllander to turn around and glare around the room trying to find the source of the noise.

When he turns around I let out a sigh I didn't know I holding and start to whisper extremely quietly to Jared, because of his enhanced hearing, my super quiet whispering sounds just like regular whispering.

"Jared you don't understand, When I saw his angry face but that secret hurt brewing underneath his eyelids it made me snap. I wanted to kill Jock face or whatever the hell his name is". I rest my head in my heads to avoid from groaning extremely loud in class. I look up to see Jared staring straight ahead at the board but it still clear that he was listening. From what I can tell, so were Paul and Embry "I just wanna protect him and rip to shreds anyone who dares to touch him. But I can't, since he doesn't even realized he's my imprint or that he's a shifter for that matter" I quietly sigh.

"You Asshole" Jared whispers back. My head snaps toward his face which is contorted into an angry glare. "How do I not understand? Huh? Trust me, Embry and I understand exactly what your going through. You don't think I wanna kill Tyler for fucking with Quil? Or Embry for them messing with Seth? No? Well we do. Your not the only one with an obviously socially abused imprint. Ok so quit your bitching and get over it. So you protected hi-" I stare at him waiting for him to continue but then realize Mr. Rowllander is facing the class again. When he turns his back Jared continues to chew me out. "As I was saying so you protected you imprint? If you didn't know that what your supposed to do. The only one who doesn't understand is, sorry for saying this is Paul. So shut the fuck up"

Wow. If anyone but Jared has said that, even if it was Embry or Paul, the would've been punched in the mouth. Its not that the guys aren't my buds or anything its just my instinct as an Alpha.

I Turn my attention back to the front of the Classroom, in a way signaling to Jared that I was sorry. Jacob, my imprint, my gravity, my breathing means the world to me and Believe it or not Jared is right he does understand.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

What I wouldn't give for love. I just want to run some days. To scream others, anything to cut the ties the bond Sam and I together. I fell for a guy younger then me and probably shouldn't have thought it would last, but How can I not. He made me so Happy.

I wanna cut ties. I want something to steal my attention, like his was stolen.

Why don't I deserve to be happy? To follow someone around Like an idiot? Or to secretly watch over them, to protect without their knowing

Don't get me wrong I don't resent Jacob or Sam for that matter, but they may not exactly be in each others arms yet but they still have each other, though they may not realize it or their friends, they don't understand the empty feeling of Loneliness always sitting in their stomach. Everyone's happy. They deserve to be happy, that is not my issue.

My issue or more so my question is;

_**Why don't I?**_

* * *

I rewrote this and Decided to post after seeing the new movie today. I'm rewriting the second chapter and Hope to have it up by tomorrow after noon. Enjoy and Happy Almost thanks giving.


	2. It all comes out

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s)

Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/?

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story has homosexual and heterosexuals relationships and later I will poll if I should include Mpreg. Please no flamers and at least give my story a chance. I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered,judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quiet)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break,and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:**Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

I force my face to stay emotionless, as my dad's car drives closer to the reservation that I can only remember pieces of in the depths of my memory. I won't show anger that would make him want to calm me down. I won't show sadness that would make him want to comfort me. I won't show emotion because, the thick tension and silence in this beat up old truck is the only thing keeping me from screaming. When my Mom first told me her and dad were going to split, I was fine, it didn't even faze me. Next it was the truth that dad was going back to his Hometown, again it didn't faze me. But then they dropped the Bomb; I was going with him.

This hurt more than anything. Did my mom not want me around? Did my parents think coming **_here_**of all places would make me happy? To abandon all I know, all my friends **_would make me happy?_** If I tried to express this to anyone they'd say it was a chance to learn about my heritage. My cousins, uncles and what not. Or worse they'd say I was being over dramatic and pinning it on teen angst.

Well it's not. I mean adults like to say us teens are so over dramatic, that we make the smallest things big deals. And they're right, We do, but so do they. For example I bet money if my roo- sorry let me rephrase that, my **_old_** room wasn't clean they wouldn't stop nagging until it was spotless, like if it if was a little messy, that'd be the end of the world.

Another reason I don't want to be here is, I hate the people. They've never given me a reason to like them either. I remember when I was seven and I lived here for about a year, maybe 10 months tops. So back then I was a little awkward looking. I mean I was short, pudgy and had to wear these big wire reamed glasses. They'd called me 'pug face' 't-bone' and 'four-eyes' of course, so eventually I just stopped coming out side to play.

But I've changed a lot over the years from when I was that age. I mean now I'm 17, my hair is Medium Length, I have contacts now, and I lost a lot of weight living in Florida over the years.

But do I still hate them? Hell yeah. I'm pretty sure that's a record for holding a grudge over 10 years time but who cares, I won't interact with them much at all. I prefer, the internet, my cell-phone and my own company.

Am I anti-social? Yes, but honestly who needs people anyway?

Fuck them, Fuck My parents. No wait Fuck My mom. My dad tried and he still does, I'll give him credit for that.

I see our old house start to come closer to sight and I look over at my dad to see his eyes brighten in a way that I've haven't seen in a long time.

**Fuck My life**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

After Bella drops Quil, Seth and I at my house, we slink into the house having our usual Banter, until we all freeze at the sight in my tiny living room. Almost everyone from the reservation has piled themselves into the room , barely living space for us to breathe. Seth's Family was there, Quil's Grandpa and of course the pack was there to.

The immediate thought of today's earlier events draws my eyes to Sam, who caught my gaze to before quickly looking away. He caught me staring which brings about the reaction of blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Jake, We're all here because your Uncle Don and his Daughter, Nadia are moving back into the old house today and we're all going to go welcome them back" My dad finishes with a wide smile.

I remember Uncle Don, he's pretty tall, burly man, always the Friendly type, ready to break the ice and Shake hands, loves the outdoors. That's why no one ever understood what he saw in his ex-wife Wendy, she was a pretty crabby woman with her nose always stuck up in the air. But he was so love struck, who knows why it ended.

And then let's not forget Nadia, Oh was she...uh...something. She was short, pudgy, mean and with glasses. The perfect target to everyone's bad side. She was the kind of Kid who everyone said she had 'cooties' and I think it finally got to her because after a while she didn't come outside much, which bothered no one. Then they just up and moved one day.

"Oh cool. Sounds fun I can't wait to see Uncle Don" I smile whole heartedly, because Uncle Don, is truly awesome.

I take Quil and Seth to my room to drop off their school bags and then we head out to the rest of the family and friends.

* * *

**Don's POV**

I know she hates being here. I know she didn't want to leave but I had to bring her back. Her mother is making her own daughter a Monster, My little girl.

She's doesn't understand what's going to happen to her. I know Wendy tried everything to keep her from her heritage but it's going to happen. And she needs someone to teach her how to control it. I'm sure Sue will be willing to help.

I wish I could bring Nadia's entire contact list with her to make her Happy. She always has that tight line stuck on her face that she learned to mimic from her mother. She's so beautiful; her smile is amazing but nothing ever seems to bring it out. I want her to smile. I want her to laugh. I want Nadia to be happy. As her Father if today I could make her smile and Laugh, I would truly die a happy man.

She needs someone to lean on. She needs some friends. I mean she has a few and by a few I mean 3 or 4, but that's it.

But she never puts herself out there. She's very cold and rough around the edges. I asked her once about this and her response killed me more than anything that I've ever heard and it came out a seven year olds mouth. I asked her "Why don't you try to make friends?" Her response was

**_"People Hurt me Daddy, I'd rather die Alone, then be made fun of anymore"_**

That moment my heart split in two and I sure a tear ran down my face.

She had a defensive thing and I applaud those who push through and finally make it to her heart, but I'll Kill those who hurt her.

She maybe a witch even if she doesn't know it yet, but she's still my little girl.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

When my dad opens the door to the old house, it doesn't surprise me that there's not much dust and a few spiders, but its on the better side. Dad said he came down here a couple of times before the permanent move to fix the place up a bit. My Dad walks in the direction of the kitchen flicking on a couple of lights as he goes. I'll leave him to explore further but I head exactly where I know I want to be. I hear up the stairs and head for the last door on the right. I flip on the hall light as I go. I finally reach the end of my destination and open the door and I'm hit with a sense of awe.

My room's been entirely re-done. The Walls were painted different shades of purple and black outlining. My old bed was replaced with a new dark wooded Queen-Sized bed. The window has two sliver chairs with pillows. It's perfect. I have a large closet to the left and a beautiful dresser. I'm still shock. It's my space. My perfect space.

"Do you like it? I know your favorite color is purple and I know how much your own space means to you" My dad is standing behind me, towering above me. I turn to look at him see his eyes drawn to the ground. He still does everything to make me happy.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I put my bag on the ground. And turn to hug my dad. These are some of the few moments where I wish I just burst in tears and let him fight all my demons. But sadly I have to much pride for that.

When I release him he stands there awkwardly for a minute. Before heading back down stairs. I close the door to my new bedroom and sigh. "Home sweet home I guess" I start to put stuff into my closet and get settled into my room, when I see a crowd of people emerge from the forest. I instantly recognize Uncle Billy, with the wheel chair and all and assume everyone else are other people from around the reservation. When the door bell rings I don't rush down the stairs to warmly welcome everyone but I pull out some earphones on and pray I don't have to go down stairs.

Even with the music on I can hear the 'Welcome back don! How Ya Been's all the way up here. I smell burgers on the grill so I assume my dad's starting cooking.

I sit on my bed and fall back and close my eyes, completely unaware of my bag floating above my bed.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, Wow you sure grew up" Don Kehoe, one of the most intimidating guys you'll ever see. He's about 6'5, large burly man but always ready to Warmly welcome anyone. I smile an warmly shake his, with that iron grip of his. The noise in the house and the large amount of people makes it easy for me to avoid Jacob. Jared and the other guys kind of split up, to talk to people they haven't seen in a while I guess. Everyone's Mingling and having a great time; laughing and remembering the good ole' days.

Nobody seems to mention, Wendy, the crabby bitch or even Nadia for that matter and she's supposed to be here. I twist my head around to get a good look of all the people in the room and my eyes are drawn to face of Leah Clearwater. Just thinking about her burns me up a little inside. I mean I wish I would've found a way to make her happy. She's so angry now, all the time. I hope she finds happiness and soon or better yet her imprint. Anything to wash that almost eternal looking anguish off her face.

I shake my head and turn around, bumping into someone.

Someone really hates. That someone must be god, because the person I bumped into was none other than Jacob black. When he looks up and see's it me, he cheeks go tomato red.

"Uh, My fault... I mean it's not your fault. Oh my goodness, I'm babbling aren't I? I'm so-" He continues to stumble with his words but I just can't help but think of how adorable he looks, when he's nervous.

"Jake" He stops and looks at me wide-eyed and surprised that I know his name. "It's ok, and actually it was my fault, I bumped into you, no need to be sorry" I smile gently at him, which amusingly brings more color to his cheeks.

"Ok" his big brown eyes are focused on me before he turns and leaves awkwardly. I inwardly smile. This is going to sound total teen fan-girl, but that was a the longest conversation Jacob and I ever had.

There's some hope for us yet.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I don't like it here. I mean I know everyone here and I've known most of them since childhood, its just I don't like how crowded it is. Everybodies greeting Don and making conversation. I look over at Sam to see him having a conversation with Jacob. Good for Him I know how much he wants him. I sigh and grip my drink tighter contemplating on whether or not to leave and just go home to my couch.

I wonder what is like to have an imprint. I hear the first time you see them it knocks the breath out of you and like your original gravitational pull is gone and this new one has formed.

I sigh and head outside to sit on a log outside the house. I welcome the cool chilled air to my tight skin and Muscles. Then I hear it, the shaking of bushes and tree's toward the woods. It sounds like someone's headed to the river.

I stand to go check it out but I'm intercepted by my name being called by Jared saying the food was ready.

I wonder...

**_What the hell went into the woods?_**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

After spending a couple of hours in the house with everyone, it starts to become extremely hot. I start to sweat, so I excuse myself, to go outside to get some fresh air. My vision starts to blur, causing me to question whether or not someone spiked my Drink. I stumble into the woods before collapsing on to the ground in front of me.

Suddenly an excruciating pain shots through my body causing me to whimper. I close my eyes and wonder what's happening to me before, I completely black out.

When I open my eyes I sit up and stare at my hands only to see paws in they're place. I open my mouth so scream out, but only a howl emerges. I start to panic. This I begin to whimper and whine.

_What if I'm stuck like this?_

_What will I do? _

_How will I communicate?_

**_How did this happen?_**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I feel it. I finally feel it. I can smell him to. Jacob's fazed. I know it. I excuse myself from the crowd of people I was talking to and rush outside towards the woods.

I quickly shift eager to finally tell him he's my mate and that he's my imprint.

_"How did this happen?" _I can hear his thoughts. He's scared and worried; I force myself into a run.

_"Jake! Jake!" _I see a large(Small compared to me and the others, which is understandable) russet-caramel brown wolf, sitting on its hind legs whimpering and throwing its head from left to right with a wild look in his eyes.

_"Sam? Where are you? Why can I hear You?" _I can tell his nerves are getting worse.

_"First calm down. Second you know the stories your dad told you?" _He slowly nods his head. _"Well the stories of shifters are true. You're a shifter." _his eyes slowly expand in size as he looks at me in surprise.

_"What? No...No...NO! That's not possible. This is a terrible bad dream I'm having. I'll wake up so in my bed, in my house, as a huma-" "Dammit Jacob. Stop" _I growl this out at him in hopes to stop his delusional rambling. _"Breathe deeply. I want you to calm down" _he looks as if he's about to protest but after seeing my teeth bared at him and the realization mentally that I'm his Alpha. His leader. He does as his told and slowly ships back to his human form.

"Sam...WHAT THE FUCK?" he still seems to be freaking out. I wonder why he expects me to answer when I'm still in my wolf form. It's also pretty funny that he's naked. I shake that dirty minded thought away and continue to change back into my human form.

When I human again, I grab the clothes that were tied around my leg and slip the jeans back on to my hips. When I turn to look at him I realize he's blushing.

My mate is blushing.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Oh my god. Sam Uley, as expected has the **hottest **body ever seen. I mean really, he has to be either a secret porn star or magically photo-shoped.

Wait...what the hell am I doing? Thinking of those abs when I just turned into a mother fucking wolf. I'm a werewolf and to make it worse... Oh my God...I'm naked!

I know I'm as red as my russet skin will allow. He throws his shirt and Jacket toward me allowing me cover myself up. I look at him expectantly, waiting for answer to what is going on.

"You're a shifter." Sam answers point blank. No fucking duh. He just told me that. "You've already told me that." I'm still kind of freaked out but not as much, like I was at first.

"Right, um well those stories that they told us when we were little were true. We, shifters are the defenders of the humans from um...well that's a bridge we'll cross when we get there." He finishes looking me straight in the eye. I'm going to assume he's waiting for me to freak out again.

"Sam, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them ok?" I say this as calmly as possible but the evidence that I'm on the verge of freaking out again. He nods obviously not trying to make the situation harder for me than it is already.

"Great, Question number one; Why did I feel the need to listen to you when you bared your teeth at me?"

"Because I'm the alpha of the pack" Ok that's understandable

"OK, Question two, Why are you so big and I was so small?" I mean it's a legit question. If I'm going to be a bad ass werewolf or shifter excuse my incorrect terminology, I wanna be big and scary not tiny.

He takes a deep breath as if he's going to tell me something I don't want to hear. "Ok don't freak out, but I'm a dominant wolf, which means naturally I'll be larger than others; and others include submissive wolves, which tend to be on the smaller side, which you are"

What. The. **Fuck. **

"Ok follow up question. What does it mean to be a submissive wolf? How is it different from a 'dominant wolf'?" I'm seriously about to go from freaked out to pissed the fuck off.

"Um well, you see, you're going to be um mated, well actually your already mated" his eyes are drawn to the ground obviously trying to avoid my saucer sized eyes. "and Since your a submissive you um have the...um...abilitytohavechildren" He says this all in a rush hoping I didn't catch that but Oh I did and I've officially gone from pissed of to on the verge of committing a homicide.

"Ok last Question; Whose Children, will I be having?" I hope for his sake its and I answer I'll like or someone isn't going to come out the forest and trust me I'll be going home tonight.

"Um...Mine"

And I promptly fainted.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

That actually went better than I thought. Well I better carry him home. Yes I get to carry my mate. While he's wearing nothing but a shirt and a jacket.

I slowly pick his limp body from the ground and start to walk in the direction of Jake's house.

He feels just right in my arms. Just like he was meant to. When I reach his house I nudge the door open and head in the direction that I saw him go with Seth and Quil. I drop him onto his bed and pull his blankets over his body and head to leave but not before dropping a Kiss on his forehead.

What a day it's been.

* * *

I'm actually not very proud of this chapter but its the best I could come up with. I would like to thank all of you for the story alerts and Favorites but reviews fuel me a lot more so please, please review.


	3. No more Bells First Days

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophmore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/?

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story contains homosexual and heterosexuals relationships and later on I will poll if I should include Mpreg. Please no flamers and at least give my story a chance. I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quiet)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

When I wake up I'm in my bed, in my room, in my house. I sigh in relief. It was all a terrible and surprisingly stupid dream. I Kick back my covers only to let out a shriek loud enough to make an opera singer jealous or get me the lead role in a horror movie. His Shirt. I'm wearing nothing but Sam Uley's shirt. Sam Mother Fucking Uley's shirt. It wasn't a dream. I'm a shifter. I can have kids. I'm going to have Sam Uley's kids. I hear my dad's wheel-chair screech on the floor and the sounds of Rach and Becca rushing to my room.

"Jake! Jake are you all right? What happened?" My dad's worry filled voice comes through the door. I can tell from the amount of shadows underneath the door, that Rach and Becca are outside too.

"Ye-Yeah" I barely get this out without my voice slinking into a whimper.

"Then why'd you scream?" That's Rachael's voice and she doesn't sound happy about being woken up from her sleep I guess. "I saw a spider on my foot" I answer this knowing I sound like a total girl, especially since we live near the woods and we see spiders all the time.

"Ugh don't ever do that again, Loser" I hear Rachael sneer. Rebecca hasn't said a word but then again she's always been the more gentle of the twins. My dad sighs and I hear him roll back toward the kitchen.

"Jake, you need to get dressed. You've got school" Rebecca speaks softly, obviously shaken from the scream. "Thanks I'll be out in a minute." I stand shakily from my bed as I hear her walk away.

Wait, I can hear her walk? Don't get me wrong, It's not difficult to hear someone walking but Rebecca is the softest walker you'll ever hear. She's Like a fucking ninja.

I pull on a white graphic T and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a car, but for some reason I can almost tell that its down the road.

Amazing, I didn't think my senses would increase to such stronger heights.

"Jake!" My dad calls out from the kitchen. "What?" I yell back as I pull my backpack over my shoulder. I look at my alarm clock in question. "Your rides here!" my dad yells back after opening the door. What. The. Fuck. Bella is never here this early but then again the scent coming fro- wait, wait wait. Scent? What am I, a dog? Actually that was probably not the smartest question considering technically, I am one. But anyway the **_smell _**coming from outside is so amazing. It smells like warmth, strength and oh for sure dominance. Its the best thing my nose has ever been lucky to encounter.

I won't admit this out loud but somehow I knew it was Sam. I just could feel it, his presence, his energy and I knew that smell could only be from him. But I don't show how subconsciously happy I am when I open my bedroom door and walk to the front of the house. Nope, I make sure I look pissed as all mother fucking hell. And from the look on Sam's face right now I'm a damn good actor, 'cus he looks like he's going to piss himself, especially after spending at 30 minute drive to that hell hole.

"Jake you didn't tell me Sam was giving you a ride today?" My dad's face breaks me from my sadistic thoughts. I smile sweetly at my dad before answering his question. "Oh yeah, Sam and I talked a lot last night at Uncle Don's welcome back party and he offered me a ride. I accepted because you know how much Bell's must spend on gas just to come get Me" I finish with a award winning smile. He nods before flashing Sam and I a smile.

I slink past Sam outside to see a beat up old truck, not as old as Bella's and not in as bad shape.

When we're both seated in the car, Sam lets out a long sigh and then a grunt when he turns the key in the ignition. When we get into a steady drive, I sneak a look over his muscles. Today he's wearing a black t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans. I think I'm in love with that shirt. It's so tight around his muscles and it's so tight everywhere. Yum.

"I want you to stay away from Bella Swan." His deep voice rings out in the silence and breaks my attraction to his muscles. Wait...did he just say what I think he said? WTF

"Why?" I'm trying to restrain myself from reaching over and slapping his face but I know that would just end badly.

"Jake." I shiver because of the tone he uses with me. It was like a growl, but at the same time full of exasperation. "Yesterday I didn't tell you everything. We are the defenders of the human's because...well...there are vampires here too, Ok? And Bella is dating one and knows about his entire vampire coven and I don't want you to get hurt...plus they smell like shit"

I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out again.

"You're lying" is all I manage to choke out. He hits the brakes faster than I thought was possible. He rests his head on the steering wheel.

"Jake I would never **_ever_** lie to you. I don't want you around her because its dangerous. Also as of yesterday you're the smallest member of the pack, so if they wanted to get rid of one of us, it would be you first. I want you to be safe, Jake. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I think I would die. I think you keep forgetting your my imprint, well let me remind you your the the most important person and thing in the world and I'd die without you." He finishes his little speech with a desperate look in his eye as if he's really trying to get me to understand.

I sigh. He really does care, doesn't he? Damn I feel bad now.

"Fine. Damnit Fine. I'll stay away from the **Cullen's **but as far as Bella goes I'll hang out with her on my own." I finish with a humph. He looks as if he wants to argue but knows that will get him nowhere.

"Fine" he grits out through his tightly clenched shut mouth. He starts the car up and continues to the school.

Its deathly quiet in the car, so quiet I swear you could hear me breathe.

Well aren't we the best couple you've ever seen.

* * *

**Nadia's POV (By the way I've posted a picture of my vision of Nadia on my home page check it out)**

High school. The all important thing that supposedly shapes our country. Where we meet the best friends of our lives. Where we get an education so we don't end up saying "Would you like fries with that?" our entire lives.

That's the standard adult definition given out to unsuspecting children to get them to go. Well I'm not stupid and I don't believe any of that shit.

What really happens at school is the bottom of the social ladder is picked on by upper class socialites. Girls are tricked into spending the night in the back of some Football jocks ugly as truck. Guys spend their lunch period discussing which slutty cheerleader gives the best head behind the bleachers, where the teachers know what happens but after twenty years of teaching are too tired to give a damn anymore.

So naturally I will not be excited for high school. I don't know anyone and honestly I don't feel like having girls try to fuck me over just yet. I take a deep breath and will myself out of the Car my dad lent me this morning. I can tell the second my feet touch the asphalt parking lot ground people are staring; most likely looking at my outfit. It's a black t-shirt, with the best band on earth on it, falling in reverse. I have a pair of grape purple skin jeans on and high stop black converse. Yes I'm sure I'm the most colorful that is in this state as we speak.

Anyway before you ask, No I am not a scene kid or emo kid. I'm Nadia, there is no generalization out there to properly define me an all my outrageous traits that I've been graced.

I slam my car door and face everyone head one. I strut my way into the school and the in the direction I assume the office will be in.

I walk up to the main desk with a nice little blond receptionist sitting there typing away on her key board.

"Um excuse me?" I cough slightly to get her attention.

She looks up in shock sparkling in her bright blue eyes but soon recovers quickly.

"Oh yes, can I help you?" he voice is timid and sweet like that of a grandmother talking to a neighborhood girl scout whose doing poorly on selling her boxes of cookies.

"Um Today is my first day and I need my schedule and locker" I smile tightly trying to get used to the knotting feeling this school and office put into my stomach.

"Oh of course! Name please sweetheart?" She smile brightly at me which manages to make me even more uncomfortable then I already was.

"Nadia Kehoe"

"Oh first class is Mrs. Delin in room 145 and your locker number is right here on this paper" she continues with her chipper attitude as she hands me a sheet of paper that apparently I need to survive the first day her.

I silently thank her and start to exit the office, hearing a happy toned "Welcome to Forks high" as the door shut behind me. I push myself through the halls and keep my head down to avoid people as much as possible.

When I finally find my locker I see its right next to my first period class. Simple. Just what I need. I open my locker after two failed attempts at the combination. When I get it open I notice a sticker of a piano on the door that tears at my heart for a second. I brush off the ripping feeling inside my chest. I gulp slightly and put my stuff in my locker and make it into the classroom just as the bell rings.

"Quiet down everybody. Quiet please I have an important announcement. "The women, I'm only assuming as Mrs. Delin says as she stands in front of the classroom. She's on the tall side with red hair and freckles she's got jade eyes and a welcoming smile.

After a moment or two the class is completely silenced signaling Mrs. Delin to continue.

"We have a new student today." She says this as if it's the best thing to ever happen to the class. Everyone immediately looks at me. Well two can play at the game. I stare right back. I notice a girl in the front row with a pixie style hair, I notice two guys in the back with varsity jackets on, on the next row over two guys with russet and carmel-ish skin. And then on the row in from of them there is only one empty seat and it's next to a creepy guy with all black on.

"This is Nadia Kehoe. She's new to town. Try and be friends with her, get to know her" Mrs. Delin smiles toward the class and then gestures to the seat next to the creeper.

As I trudge myself toward the seat, people like pixie chick smile welcoming which by the way I don't return and I notice the looks of absolute pure shock on the russet colored males faces. They almost look familiar but I don't care right to look further into it. I take out a pen and a note book and start to write small sayings and what not on the empty pages to avoid listening to Mrs. Delin chatter on about how the history of forks from like twenty generations back affect the latest generation.

High school. Ain't it the greatest. Please pay attention to the sarcasm.

* * *

**Here you go. I guess I feel like an ass for not posting this sooner but tell me how you feel.**


	4. She is the One who knows All

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/?

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story contains homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quite)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Quil's POV**

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

This girl this 5'4 girl sitting directly in front of Jake and I is _the _Nadia. As in the pug faced, all around mean child.

And believe it or not but she looks good.

Not "I'm so hot that I turn this closet (well not really closeted but not announced) gay man sitting behind me straight", but still pretty good.

Haha, Seth is going to flip his shit when he see's her, we didn't even see her at her dads welcome back party yesterday.

Huh, I wonder why she didn't come down stairs. I mean if all those hot gu- I mean all those family members were down stairs I'd say hello. But then again Nadia and I haven't always exactly been similar, and I only knew her for a brief amount of time.

"All right class and that's the assignment for today" Miss Delin finishes with a smile directed at the class.

Shit, I've got to stay out my head its going to screw my grades. When she starts to grade papers at her desk I silently pull a sheet of notebook paper out my binder and pass it to Jake asking if he knew the assignment.

Suddenly Alice Cullen, the nicer one of the Cullen's Bounce's over and opens her mouth to speak but Nadia, surprisingly beat her to what she was going to say.

"We have to pair up with a partner, and complete the experiment on the paper" Nadia speaks in a soft yet monotone voice that you wouldn't believe this was the same girl who would scream at everyone as a seven-year old.

What's even harder to believe is that she knew what Jake and I were talking about without even turning around.

Jake's Face is one of slight surprise but Alice's face is the one that shows the absolute pure shock. She studies Nadia's face for a moment before frowning and trotting back to her partner.

When Jake looks at me, it's almost as if he and I are having a secret conversation.

I didn't even say it out loud.

**How'd She Know? And How did Alice Know?**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_I can almost smell it. Somethings new is in the air. It smell's sort of in a way repressed or angry. It's like paul but Girly I guess. _

I shake my head and look back toward Ms. Rutger teaching something on Government. I smile, because even if he is on the other side of this building, I can smell his scent.

"Stop grinning like a buffoon, people are going to think your high" Jared's voice rips me from my train of thoughts.

"Jared, I'm sorry, I seriously can't help it." I really can't, Jake and I are mates whether we had that argument this morning or not.

"I know, and We're happy for you but seriously it almost as if your kind of..."Jared finished with a sigh but Paul and Embry had their own tidbit to add. "Flaunting it"

I stare at them blankly for a second. Luckily the bell saved _them _because I was about to show them flaunting it. I stalked angrily out the class and to the cafeteria almost trampling two eleventh graders.

I can't _believe _them. Really how dare they? After years saying I never smiled or was happy and when I finally do _**both** _at the same time no less they get pissed. I let out another animalistic huff through my nose as I pay for the same shit lunch I always buy and sit at a table in corner hopping to blend in with the wall.

I'm angrily matching away when the smell I smelt early almost attacks my face. I draw my eyes to a black t-shirted purple pants girl standing at the register, when suddenly Jared, Paul and Embry walks in...and Pauls almost falls to his knee's. Jared and Embry catch him soon enough and he whispers something to them causing eyes to widen of his two companions.

Jared and Embry drag him toward my table and throw him into the seat across from mine before Jared sits next to him and Embry to Me. He looks me directly in the eye and speaks the words which I knew were coming.

"She's the One"

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I can smell her. I can feel her. I love her. She's perfect, I don't know how I have survived this long without her. Oxygen suddenly seems useless to me, gravity even more so. She's grounded me and given me everything I could wish for and I don't even know her name. She's beautiful and I'd throw myself in front of a train for her...okay Bruno Mars. Anyway I need her to be mine.

My mind is so muddled from seeing her that I barely noticed myself falling until Jared and Embry caught me. They drag me towards Sam, but I barely take my eyes away from her. She is a lot more interested in her feet than someone with a beautiful face like hers should but.

I break myself from my thought to look directly at Sam and I can honestly no longer fault him for his happiness.

"She's the One"

* * *

Happy New Year...Late, I know and Thanks for all the story alerts but reviews are really what fuels me and I would also like to say I'm sorry you all waited so long for this... I feel like a giant asshole.


	5. My Immortal

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophmore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/?

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story contains homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quite)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Something is off with Jake. And I think it has something to do with Sam Uley. Because at lunch, even when I'm supposed to be listening to Quil ramble on about Nadia _Demonic _Kehoe I can see Jake jerking his eyes in the dierection of the Pack.

"And your mom dyed her hair bright green this morning." Quil finishes looking directly in my eyes...wait, what?

"Huh?" I say this because I'm completely and utterly confused right now.

"Ah Hah! You weren't listening to me. Seth, bro for the last ten minutes I said that I'm a drag queen, I like heavy metal and hope to be a pretty lady like your turtle one day. Seriously though whats got you sleeping in your thoughts?"

"Damn Quil, I'm sorry and its nothing" I look guiltly at the table ashamed for ignoring a friend like that.

"It's cool I did the same thing to Jake and he still hasn't come out of his head, even when I told him that I had hot crazy sex with his sister" Quil shrugs. I seriously feel like ass now, he shouldn't be okay with his bestfriends ignoring him.

"No it's not cool" I say this in a no room for argument tone that I learned from my mom.

"What's not cool?" Jake suddenly decides to join our conversation.

"Us keeping our heads in our ass and ignoring Quil" I say this pointedly at Jake so he knows not only ignoring Quil but me too.

Jake gets a guilty look on his face before smiling sheepishly "I'm sorry guys-" his sentence is cut short by none other than Sam Uley. Shocker Huh? I think not.

"Jake can we talk?" Sam says this in a voice of stone. He suddenly looks at Quil and I before drawing his eyes back toward Jake.

When I look at Jakes eyes they seem to have hardened but ignited at the same time. "Sure" Jake answers quietly before moving himself out of the chair next to Me.

Quil and I give each other a look before he finally breaks the silnece of what I was thinking.

"How the fuck does Jake know Sam Uley?" He staring in confusion of the Direction Sam and Jake went off in. All I can think was there is something different about today's Jake and yesterday's Jake. And I think it has something to do with Sam Uley.

But I don't voice my assumptions to Quil afraid he may want to get involved with Figuring it out.

"Who know's Maybe he can hook me up with Embry?" I say this in a Joking tone and wiggle my eyebrows electing a laugh from Quil before he is cut off by the bell signaling lunch is over.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Sam, what is it?" I just want to get straight to the point so I can get back to Seth and Quil and something not so foreign.

"Paul imprinted" His voice is hard as a rock, which makes me a little concerned. What's wrong with him? But first find out what imprinting is.

"What exactly is 'imprinting'?" I ask this because honestly I'm pretty sure this is going to come back as something I 'need' to know.

He stares as me blankly for a second before he cracks a small smile. "Right, your new to all this, imprinting is when you find your soulmate, the one you can't live without" When he finishes he's staring directly at me

"Oh...um, well thats good" I smile weakly because I honestly feel bad for giving him so much trouble and he'll still love me uncoventionally. "Who is she?"

"She had on bright purple pants and Black t-shirt, do you know who she is?" Sam looks directly at me.

_Purple pants, black t-shirt...**Oh shit. **_

_**"Nadia"**_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously Paul has an imprint now. What the Fuck. I don't know what I did to piss to piss the almighty gods off but apperently they're holding it against me.

Paul's Happy, Jared's happy-ish, Embry is chill and Sam's elated.

And I'm angry, sad and alone.

Just my fucking luck.

I want to be stupidly in love, and be able to walk around with a shit eating grin on my face. To be able to dance with my true love. Anything, something, I mean really throw a dog a bone here. That Pun was not intended.

I mean first I don't get Sam now I have to watch everyone else get someone else

Well at least I'm not stuck with a bitch (i.e Nadia) like Paul. She's going to give him hell if she accepts that she's his imprint and that's only _if _she accepts.

But still I gotta say,

At least he's happy.

**And I'm not. **

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

That's it, I can't stay here, I won't stay here.

I make my way to an empty classroom and slide down the door. When I look up I see something that I'm sure will always make me smile.

I must be in the music room because there in the center of the room is a piano. I venture toward they slightly worn but still sleek looking piano. I brush my fingers against the keys to get a good feel of the state the strings are in.

"You know how to play?" a voice from the door startles me causing me to jump. At the door is a petite auburn haired women. She's got a friendly smile and looks like a cool teacher.

"Um yeah, Since I was seven." I murmur a quick replay.

"Play something." She cocks and eyebrow at me as if she's challenging me. I tentatively sit down at the piano bench and wait for a song I know to come to me because I haven't played one in a while do the move and packin up all my stuff.

When I stat playing I can tell she's looking at me with a curious stare because of the song choice.

When I finish the song she looks at me with what looks like tears clouding her gray eyes. "Who?" she says this her voice thick with sadness.

"My sister, Penelope" I look away not wanting to see the pity that I've seen from everyone.

"How?" She struggles with her words as if they burn her throat.

"Car accident" I say this staring directly at her because I'm ashamed

"When?"

"Not yet. Coma"

"Sorry" this is all she manages before leaving me with the piano. And my thoughts of "My immortal" by Evanescence.

* * *

I'm the meanest person ever, I've been depriving you guys and I mean Seriously if you ever find yourself waiting for the next chapter just blow up my PM Box or review or something and I'll speed up.


	6. Penny Paul and a History book arguement

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/Nadia(17, junior)

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story has homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quiet)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

_It's was like yesterday that it happened. My mother and sister decided to go out to get Penny some shoes, I was a moody fourteen year old at the time and choose to stay home. I didn't even say I love you when they left. _

_The road was a lot slicker than they thought and the rain was pouring down harder than expected. My Dad got home late and wondered where they were. I told him what I knew and started complaining about how Penny had been in my room touching my stuff. The phone rang and suddenly the air in the room just thick. I knew something was wrong the second he looked at me._

_"What happened?" is all I can choke out to afraid of his answer. "Car Accident" _

I just decide to sit in my car and cry for a good hour. My little sister is almost dead and I can't do a damn thing. She was so much more than I saw and I might never see again.

After her everything fell apart. My mother can barely function let alone look at another child before she turns to stone because she can only think of Penny. My father is over protective barely wanting me to have this car, seeing them as death traps and Now I'm alone in an unfamiliar setting. With people who hate me. In Forks,Washington. Forks fucking Washington where I'm the devil on the loose.

**_Knock_**

I jump and see some one who looks familiar at the window. He points at the lock and today I guess I feel like getting raped and stabbed to death because roll down the window

"What do you want?" I sniffle and turn my head away from this mystery guy.

"Why are you crying?" He seems to completely ignore my rudeness and his concern actually makes me feel bad.

"Family things" I say this as quietly as possible not wanting to further this conversation.

"Oh, that sucks if it makes you cry" He smiles at me in a way the tugs at my heart-strings for some reason.

"I don't even know you. I don't understand why you care" I stare at him with questioning eyes only to get a smile in response.

"Paul Lahote. And now you know me and I care because a pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying" He grins an amused smile my way.

"Nadia Kehoe. Your name is familiar, have we meet before?" I swear on my musical ability that I've heard that name before.

"Yeah, we have but I think If I tell you were you'll never talk to me again. So it'll be my little secret. Feel better and if you wanna talk I'll be around" He smiles at me one last time before he walks away.

Paul Lahote,eh? He'll be around. Well with a face like that, I'll damn sure be looking. But I'm sure I've heard that name.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I just had to. Sam has to understand but I just couldn't stay away. She was so close but I just couldn't stay away. I felt her emotions. I felt her pain and as her imprint, I couldn't leave her.

Sam and the entire elders council will never forgive and for some reason even though there in the same boat they wouldn't understand. She's hurt. She's scarred.

I run as fast as I can to Billy's knowing just from the look on my face they'll know.

I slip into the back door and use the hallway.

"What in the hell?" Sam bellows. His face is red with fury and I see Jacob flinching in the back and Jared's eyes cast down. Embry's eyes are drilling into window.

"I just couldn't hold Back. She was close" I puff out air through my nostrils as Sam only seems to get angrier.

"You CAN'T GET CLOSE! YOU need control" Sam is furious and I can feel it radiating off my alpha. But I know he doesn't understand, I can't for her to become a wolf, she'll never be one.

"What I need is her! I can't wait like you and Jared or Embry! She isn't a wolf, Sam. There's nothing to wait for." I'm puffing out air through my nostrils and am furious. Suddenly I can feel Sam's Alpha vibes going off. I'm sure he doesn't care for being yelled at by me but I can't help it.

"Who is Her?" We all turn to the source of Don's voice.

We all still not sure how to explain to Don that his only child is destined to be with a shifter.

I can feel all eyes shift to me and it makes me nervous and makes me want to run.

"Nadia" I whisper. I can see his eyes become shifty and filled with worry.

"What about Nadia?" His voice is thick with fear and that worries me even more.

"Imprint" is all I have to whisper.

"Oh Thank God" His voice is considerably calmer and he looks more than relieved.

All I can do is blink at him.

"What?"

"I've known you since before you even knew how to talk. If you treat her right, it's fine but its not my decision." I nod my thanks and look back at Sam to see his reaction. His chest heaves in anger before he storms out the back door, obviously signalling the ending of this little confrontation.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The fact that Paul was late didn't bother me.

No. Not at all.

The fact that bothered me was that he was late _and _He just found his imprint.

He's not ready. He's not in control. He is reckless and he gets sloppy.

I know Jacob can feel the anger rolling off my body in waves as well as everyone else in the pack.

It's weird but I can almost feel the calm rolling off Jacob in waves. It's almost soothing but I'm still furious, but less than before. I hear Paul before I see him slipping into the back door of Billy's as If I will never know he was missing.

"What the hell?" escapes my lips before I can even think. His disregard for everything and his stupidity, his recklessness has always made me need to beat him into his place whether verbally or physically.

I see the spark behind his eyes light and I know this is one of the times where he doesn't quite remember his place.

"I just couldn't hold Back. She was close" His nostrils flare and I know this will be an argument for the history books.

"You CAN'T GET CLOSE! YOU need control" I'm furious that my voice is raised ten times and the fire further ignites.

"What I need is her! I can't wait like you and Jared or Embry! She isn't a wolf, Sam. There's nothing to wait for" The fight is about to escalate before Don's voice cuts through the thick silence.

After filling Don in on the recent events, I can't even stand being in the same area as Paul so I exit through the back door, and I hear Jake following behind quickly.

We get to a more secluded area of the woods before I change to my human from an start ranting.

"He has no right. There are rules and restraints for a reason. I am the Alpha and he must listen" Jacob by now is standing behind me eyeing me wearily, as if he's afraid to get close.

I continue to rant but am finally shut up. Jacob is in my face...

And kissing my lips.

* * *

I'm sorry this came so late I will try harder.


	7. A Force to Be Reckoned With

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/Nadia(17, junior)

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story has homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quite)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't help myself. I don't know what triggered the sudden kiss but it was so good. I'm surprised I resisted that long and was able to hold back.

I'm surprised Sam or anyone else at the meeting hadn't smelt the arousal that was rolling off me in waves. I mean he was just so damn sexy when he was angry. So much power behind his rich chocolate voice.

Just the sight almost made me moan out loud at the meeting and, wow that would have been embarrassing.

So naturally when we were alone I took my opportunity to steal my first kiss, in general and my first kiss with Sam.

I can feel the surprise resting behind his lips but he doesn't dwell long on it.

I feel my legs being hoisted up around his waist and he is giving all the passion he can into the kiss. I kiss back equally as hard and suddenly all rational thought is thrown out the window. Or all the anger him and I had earlier today. I feel his tongue force into my mouth and it's one of the most amazing feelings I've ever felt. I feel as if I can fly or as if I'm invincible.

"Eww dude if you guys are going to go at it, can you at least do it in the bedroom a private place?" I drop my feet to the ground and turn tomato red as I face Paul(A stone face one), Emrby and Jared with scrunched up faces.

"Fuck off, I can do what I want" Sam doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed at being caught and it grinning in his pack and friends direction.

They all laugh(even Paul cracks a tiny smile) and I can't help but smile.

"So, Nadia?" Emrby is wiggling his eyebrows at Paul and winking at him. I don't think Paul is amused and his eyes narrow.

"What about her?" His voice is level but his eyes say otherwise.

"Is she, You know _Her_?" Emnry's voice implies plenty.

"If by 'her' you mean a bitch, No" Paul look around at our disbelieving faces. "When I talked her, her face was stained with tears" He shrugged.

I saw understanding flicker in Sam's eye.

"That's why you couldn't leave her" Sam's voice sounds faraway and I don't know if it's because of out loud thinking or because he understands Paul now.

I'm going to assume both.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

It's pretty obvious that the almost fuck Sam had gotten had really calmed his nerves. I would've sworn he'd have screamed and barked orders if Jacob hadn't done something.

I'm grateful for this, but I'm also jealous. Paul is tasting happiness, and Sam was about to get some not twenty minutes ago.

Yet Embry and I, keep up our understanding for the whole 'watch from afar thing'. I wonder what Sam feels like, being able to have his imprint in his arms, to kiss his lips or even just touch his hand.

I don't let my envy show and I'm sure neither does Embry, but I'm better at masking it.

Just the thought of feeling Quil's lithe body in my arms is enough to make me pray everyday to the gods that he phases.

But sometimes you just have to wait.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

When I get home, I do my best to wrap my head around the name 'Paul Lahote'. I can only draw blanks and that seems to frustrate me than anything. I don't even bother with my homework.

After finally giving into my forgetfulness, strange things happened. I turned my back away to dig for my phone is my AC/DC bag and when I turn back to my desk, there some odd book. The pages are dog-eared and worn but its open to a page on with a photo. It's from the reservation when I was younger because I recognize that awful 80's hair cut my Dad had kept so long. On the back of the photo everyone's names are in the order they are standing. And it's labeled the Quileute Pack for a Certain five.

"Nadia, What ar-" "What is the Quileute Pack?" I hold the picture up to display my point and his eyes double in size.

"Where did you get that book?" "Who are they?" "Nothing" "Stop it" By now I'm sick of him avoiding the question and my eyes are narrowed dangerously.

"Stop what?" "You know what, lying. Who are they?" "Nothing" I'm tired of not knowing, I'm angry. I can't control my temper.

"STOP IT" I scream and everything turns to slow motion. The windows in my room shatter and glass is thrown every where. My father is on the floor and I can see the glass fragments in his face and hair. The book has slipped from my hands and I finally notice the title of the book.

_A Force to be Reckoned With._


	8. Torn to Shreds

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/Nadia(17, junior)

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story contains homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quite)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Nadia Pov**

_No no no. _

I screamed. I screamed until my throat was sore. I dropped to my knee's and tried to shake my Dad awake. "No. No. No. Daddy, Please wake up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Daddy, Please." Th pressure behind my eyes begins to build and I feel the tears begin to fall. I scramble towards my bad and pull out my phone to dial my mothers number. I'm panicking and I can feel my throat start to constrict.

I hear the beep alerting me to leave a message and that's when my tears really start to fall. "Mom please, I need you now. I don't know what to do. Dad won't wake up please." I hund up and sit next to my door letting my tears flow. All I can do is look at the stupid book. It doesn't make sense, it has to be a cruel prank.

I can't help it but I start to rock back and forth.

The door to my room opens and in walks Paul, from earlier. He quickly drops to his knees in front of me and tries his best to get my attention. To get me to stop babbling. To speak.

But I can't...I won't.

He looks at me for only a moment longer before lifting me bridal style in his arms and carrying me out the door. We bump into other people where I can vaguely hear him explaining the state my room is in.

I feel my breathes getting shorter and shorter before I completely black out.

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

When Jared and I reach the top step of the Kehoe household Paul already has Nadia in his arms. Paul looks distraught and I know it has to do with Nadia, his imprint's state. She's shaking and mumbling incoherently. Her face and hands seem to be bleeding badly and I can now better understand Paul's urgency.

"What happened?" I ask wanting a full play back of the situation.

"I don't know. She seems to be in shock. I can't get her to talk and Don is knocked out on the floor of her room. Dammit Sam, glass is everywhere." Paul finishes looking down at Nadia.

Her breathing starts getting shorter in between.

"Nadia? Nadia" Paul is calling her name but she won't seem to respond.

"We have to get her a doctor. She's hyperventilating." Jared informs.

They both look at me for leadership. And I also know I need to tell Jacob, Embry and Leah the situation. Not to mention the elders.

"Take them to Jacobs House, and have Billy call Carlisle. Tell him its an emergency. I'll go get Leah"

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

When Paul rushes out the house telling me that we need to get to my house, I do so without hesitation.

I can see Nadia and she looks almost torn to pieces. She's limp in Paul's arms and I'll assume his urgency has to do with the whole imprint.

When we reach my home I throw the door open alerting Rach and Rebecca that I'm here. When I rush in with Paul I can tell that they are caught off guard. My Father is first to recover from his shock and has Paul place Nadia on the couch.

"Sam said Call Carlisle, She and Don look worse for the ware." Paul is breathing heavy but I'm sure he is still worried. Rachael runs to the kitchen to do as Paul had said.

Suddenly Sam and Jared come inside dragging Don. They place him on the couch opposite of Nadia. It appears that Nadia is in worse shape than but its obvious Don is still injured.

"Jake?" I look over at Sam and can already see stress lines forming around his eyes. I walk over to him, completely blocking out the panic around me and embrace him.

"It'll be fine. We'll find out what's going on and it will all be fine." I whisper and I can almost feel his heartbeat as if it were my own slowing down.

At least I hope so.

* * *

**Paul POV**

After laying Nadia and Don, Sam and guys come in close behind.

"After telling Carlisle what's been going on, he's bringing an ambulance."

I nod not really taking in his words. I can only stare at her bleeding face.

_God, She really couldn't catch at break._

I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look at Sam.

"She'll be fine. If she's anything like Don, she's a fighter." I nod and look back at her and realise Sam's words weren't comforting, because she was nothing like him.

"Paul, they're here."

I nod watch as they lift her onto a stretcher and take Her and Don to the hospital.

Someone's squeezing my shoulder and I turn to see Quill's grandfather.

I nod in understanding and accept the comfort.

I hear Billy talking over my shoulder.

"I'll call Wendy, let her know what happened." Sam and Jake nod, still holding onto each other and All I can do is put my head in my hands and hope she'll be fine.

* * *

Ok important notice, School is screwing me over times like a billion. Also I need a beta because I can't really catch my own mistakes and I also would like suggestions and feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alpha's Wolves**

**Pairings:** (going by D/s) Sam(18, senior)/Jacob(17, junior)

Embry(18, senior)/Seth(15, sophomore)

Jared(18, senior)/Quill (17 junior)

Paul(18,senior)/Nadia(17, junior)

Leah(19, college student (online schooling))/?

**Important notes: **I've added another family to the tribe families, so if that upsets you I'm sorry. I've also added witches to this story but they are not typical witches or fix every problem, as well as My Oc's are NOT going to be Mary Sue types. Lastly This story contains homosexual and heterosexuals relationships . I'm also a slow updater, Sorry

**Oc's: **Don Kehoe (Billy's First Cousin, great friends, lived in LaPush his whole life but moved at age 17 returned at 26 with a wife and child but soon left again and has returned recently with his daughter because of his recent divorce with his wife) Nadia Kehoe (Daughter of Don, age 17 Cynical, sarcastic, defensive, Prone to Angry outburst, Very smart, takes after her mother) Wendy (Don's Ex-Wife) Jacqueline Foster (Nadia's best friend, self-centered, judgmental) Jaida (Nadia's other best friend, Extremely smart, kind of quite)

**Summary: **It's a big moment in a Shifters life when they first change or come of age if you will. It's even bigger if they've already been imprinted on. Even bigger if they have a war of vampires on the way that they've agreed to help fight off. There is love, heart-break, and death along the way, Will they make it out Alive?

**Pictures:** Head to My profile for pictures and places to find pictures for Nadia and Don's House as well as Nadia Bedroom. I've also recently found a good portrayal of Nadia which is also on my website.

* * *

**Don's POV**

Blinding white light fills my vision as I come to. I can hear people whispering and a beeping sound. Some of the white eventually fades away to other colors and I see doctors and nurses walking around me. I shake my head and try to sit up.

"Oh!" A young nurse standing in the corner gasps. "Mr. Kehoe, you're awake."

"What's going on? Where am I?" I question and i feel my eyes widen as I remeber what had happened.

_Nadia_

"Where's my daughter?"

"Georgia, maybe you should let me explain." I look to see a blonde haired man with chilling yellow eyes. She nods and picks up her charts before leaving.

"Don." I look at him skeptically. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, a friend of Billy and your tribe." He says gently. I nod but I just want to know one thing.

"Okay, but where is my daughter?"

"I think it'd be best if your friends helped explain."

I looked up and saw Billy, Quil and Harry and the kids.

"Don, its bad." Billy says shaking his head and Paul looks down towards the ground.

"The windows blew in the house and cut you and her up pretty bad. She blacked out panicking when she tried to save you." Old Quil

"And You couldn't protect her. You didn't even try." I jerk my head to the door and see Wendy in the door.

"Wen." I say not believeing what she's telling me.

"No, Don. One's dead. I won't let another go. I'm taking her with me."

"Come on Wendy, That's harsh." Billy says speaking up.

"This is none of your concern. I'll protect her no matter what and she's obviously not safest..." She snaps. "_here" _she sneers at them.

"She's my daughter too!" I say jerking upward.

"She needs her mother." Wendy snarls.

"That's funny because she didn't need you, when you told her to come with me." I growl

"I thought you'd do better with her than you did with Penelope."

"I loved Penny with everything in me! I cared, Wen. One died and I'm not going to watch you kill the other!" I yell.

"It's not fair! How did she deserve to live over Penny? Because she had bad attitude that night?!" Wendy screams.

"And You know I'd do anything to get Penny back. I just don't understand how you can hate your own Daughter!" I yell back

"She's a walking reminder of Penny. That's how I can hate my daughter." She huffs. I see people's faces in the room contort into various stages of shock and disgust.

"Don. Wendy" We look at Billy and he nods to the door.

Nadia.

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

I can feel the tears in my eyes build up and spill down my cheeks. The salt in my tears burns on top of the cuts on my face.

"Sweetie." My father starts but I close my eyes and shake my head at him. My eyes snap open and I can feel energy burning in my veins.

"You've said enough." I say shrugging my shoulders. I turn to my father ignoring everyone else in the room. "I'm gonna go home, sweep up some glass or something." I turn to leave but my mother grabs my hand.

"Nadia I'm your mother!" She states as if that mean anything to me now.

"No you're the women who killed my sister." I say shaking my head and leaving.

Once I got my clothing back, I just left.

When I got home I stepped over the broken glass and looked at some place that was once comforting in this hell hole, but now I felt like I barely belonged. I barely belonged in my own room. I did try and sweep but my attention was stolen by the breeze from where the windows should be. The breeze felt good on my tear stained cheeks. The crisp, damp air of the forest coupled with the sounds of the birds just felt nice. I shook my head and did my best to continue on with the task at hand but I felt my foot brush against something.

It was the book from earlier.

I opened the leather bound book, only to find my name written in it. I'm pretty sure I've never seen this before in my life. But the thing the caught my eye was the inscription.

_A Skill that you cannot control, but controls you. A game that cannot be won, only played._


End file.
